irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Entra
A brilliant mind put to work as a soldier, Entra was born precise and diplomatic. Graduating not only with honors, but early into the ranks of the military, a her intellect (and superior height) garnered her early respect and a head start over her peers. Despite her squeamishness in the field, her skill and intellect saw both her squad through everywhere from dense warzones to the bar. An eagle-eyed gunslinger, Entra was largely a model Irken, despite her reservations - and more clandestine activities. Growing a bit more than comfortable with her superior officer, she also grew quite reliable in navigating less-than-legal business transactions. Known to her contacts as Viscera, after an unfortunate run-in with some unsavory types, she's dropped off the grid almost completely - and with the galaxy as big as it is, it'll take a lot more than fifty years to find her. TL;DR - Biography Raised in the Academy, Entra was rather tall (and smart) for her age. Moved up through class after class, putting those bigger and older than her to shame, she eventually became the target of her jealous seniors. Worse, however, were her juniors - chief among them, a silver-tongued cadet by the name of Lurch. 'Manipulation was nothing new to him - and with a big ego, as he claimed to be her '''best friend', he quickly bent her to serve his own ends. Naive and timid, she was initially rather oblivious. Smart as she was though, it didn't take long for Entra to realize she'd been ensnared - but by then, it was too late to back out. Not without a fight, of course - and a bloody one it'd be at that. Alienated, true friends were rare to come by - especially in the Academy. Rather than lash out, however, she invested her negativity into her work, and took up various hobbies to keep herself from simmering over, such as gymnastics and higher computer sciences - and as they both grew up, so did Lurch's aspirations and disdain against society. When she began to find herself in backroom brawls and playing games of cat-and-mouse with the security systems, that extra training proved pretty handy, as a matter of fact. She never knew when one of Lurch's deals and gigs would go south. However, as it turns out, rumors and stories of bashing people's faces in don't make you many friends - especially when you're nicknamed after gore. Viscera ''left a bitter taste in her mouth. It wasn't fun, either, to see someone ''break open. Then, she met Averii, a perplexing cadet who offered her a hand out of the life of Viscera - and a fist to go with it as her own deal with Lurch went south. Taking pity, he'd seen himself in her, and together they'd pulled her out from a mess of bad deals and bad blood as the fires of a feud were stoked again by the males. Although shorter and himself carrying the brunt of rumor upon his back, Ave and his own few accomplices proved welcome and worthy friends for her, and bit by bit she began to adjust to life outside of shady deals again. She even began to have a dream - life as a scientist, on the verge of discovery. Old habits die hard, though, and she was eventually caught toying with high-level systems and bots only a few cycles short of graduation. Yanked off down sets of dark halls, and placed before a control brain, Viscera was offered a choice; face true judgement and hard time, or put her skills to use for the empire. Thus, graduating five years early with honors, she was shipped off to a stint in the military - community service, more or less. Finish up what would be the last of her academy years by serving the Armada. Not so hard - they'd even promised a science position in the end! A couple years spent across some small ships in the fleet, then three more under the veteran Captain Talbolt began to change her mind, though, as she began to grow attached to military life. Eventually, the time came to choose. With his graduation, Ave came back to her life, and she made her decision. Reencoded as a Field Technician, she joined with Averii, Lek, and Mit as part of a small squad. Spending around 16 years assigned to the hulking corridors of starships, and four scattered between garrison duty and slogging through trench warfare, they grew to be masterful in their fields. Although initially sore over her continued disregard of protocol under the table, Ave warmed up to Entra once again - and the two eventually became attached rather intimately as rules and regulations stopped having meanings. Becoming something of a covert item, Averii soon found the excitement of more illicit transactions intriguing - and Viscera was born again, safeguarded by Marrow. Not much Marrow could do, though, as half of his team was slaughtered and shattered, with Entra's limp body abducted by a few retreating brutish pirates. Disappearing out the airlock, they were eventually stopped. Blasted out of the sky over an uncharted nebula world, and with her memory seemingly shot out of her, Viscera finds herself turning over a new page in life whether she likes it or not under the tutelage of the eccentric Crom'Var. Biography Early Life Born about 170 Standard Years ago, Entra was inducted into the Academy according to standard procedure. Sharp-minded and quick to learn, she proved especially technically adept, often putting her classmates to shame with how quickly she adapted. Not only developing these skills, however, Entra also proved a fast grower, beginning to tower over her classmates. In response to both her skill and increased height, the Overseers resolved to move her up a few levels, and eventually she found herself alongside those older than her, first by weeks, then months, and then even years. With each jump, she found herself shorter and shorter - and with more and more enemies. Although young and honestly brilliant, Entra was quiet, somewhat antisocial. Already distant to those she was born beside, her isolation only increased as she grew older and moved up. In each new classroom, she found her skill working against her when it came to her fellow cadets, often alienating the most prideful of them. As a result, the egotistic among them hated her, and she grew to hate them. However, there was one in particular who stood out. Lurch; a green-eyed, square-jawed male; a bit shorter, but just as determined and skilled as the tallest among them - with all the arrogance and egotism with it, as Entra eventually saw. Coming to her aid one day, Lurch initially goaded her with empty praises, and a hollow promise of friendship. Taking the bait, Entra found herself swept up into a sort of abusive partnership, held together only by lies and brutality. Becoming the de facto leader between them, Lurch would often drag her into his schemes, being anything from following his suicidal plans in the simulators, to back-alley deals and illicit break-ins. She'd often have little say in the matter, kept quiet and in line by both his words, and his force. Over time, however, she did find herself contemplating if it'd be right to respond with a bit of force of her own... ''And if so, ''just how much? In an effort to cope, Entra would often focus her energy and negativity into her studies and exercises, driven to improve herself, and to propel herself even further beyond her classmates. Her skill in battle, though initially a bit low and blunted by an almost childish phobia of bloodshed, grew exponentially as she studied and worked with more physical arts such as gymnastics. As her body grew stronger, she continued to burn through more and more knowledge, adding to the already formidable well within her PAK - and to the insatiable aspirations of Lurch as he decided to put that knowledge to use in more and more harebrained ideas. Granted, even with all her training, Entra would still lack the courage and inspiration to really push back against Lurch. Not that it stopped her from creating rumors, however, every time she planted someone's face in the floor or shattered an arm. As it had turned out, gymnastics wasn't just a good stress reliever - it was also rather effective training. Ironically, although disgusted by the sight of blood, she grew quite good at spilling it - and so bloody did the rumors get that eventually, a new nickname bled out of them - Viscera. It left a dirty taste in her mouth. It had a certain ring to it, was way more bearable ''than ''Ennie - ''but being ''named after gore wasn't winning her any friends as she continued to be rather solitary. Meeting Averii One fateful day, however, during a regular sim-battle, Entra found herself in the sand. A little bloodied, but no worse for wear, she'd had the air knocked out of her - the opposing team, composed of three men, just like her own, had sprung out, and she'd quite literally taken one of them to the gut. It was a standard fight to the death between them, designed to play on their will, endurance, and skill; and it was a fight they were winning. At least, until her living gut-punch stood up. Blue-eyed, needle-toothed, and grim-faced, his name was Averii. Like her, he'd known Lurch - called him 'friend'. Unlike her, though, he'd stopped being useful to Lurch long ago - about the same time, long ago, that the overseers decided to make an example out of Ave, citing incompetence. It's quite interesting to watch someone get strung up and shock-flogged, actually, in a morbid way. She used to hear rumors about him, about his weak-willed cowardly nature, his complacency, and his general inferiority, courtesy of Lurch. Shorter, weaker, dumber; rumors in a nutshell. Granted, as Ave quite literally tore apart her teammates, Entra realized that it was Lurch she was hearing it from. Rumors are rumors, more often than not. As he tore the throat from Lurch, and sent his head spiraling to the walls, Entra couldn't help but be afraid of the bloodied male. Seething with rage, with a hole in his chest, and soaked in (simulated) blood, he began to approach. Screaming, Entra tried to back away, terrified. Curiously, though, Averii stopped. Then, he offered her his hand. With Lurch nowhere to be found afterwards, Entra seeked Ave out amidst the hundreds leaving the simulators, alone for the first time in a while. Discovering him hanging out in a corner, with a couple shorter types she pegged as losers, she asked him why he'd wasted time sparing her. He shrugged, and said he'd won when she stayed down, anyway. Much like the situation between her and lurch, he noted. Ultimately, Averii did win the fight. More than just the fight, however; had won Entra's interest. He had also won the attention of someone higher up, as it seemed, and soon they began seeing more of one another as the Overseers willed it. Late Academy Inspired by Ave, Entra found a true friend for once as they continued to run into each other. Finding common ground in their histories with Lurch, although shorter and himself tarnished by old rumors, Averii proved to be perplexing as he proved himself a welcome ally - and quickly, a reliable one. After all, the two had plenty of opportunity to bond in the coming days when Lurch was finally released from the medbay. Not too long after their humiliation in the sims, Lurch learned about the small chats the two had begun to have - and in his outrage, the oldest deal between them began to go south as Entra began to feel the full weight of all the bad deals and bad blood she'd been dragged into. Breathing new life into a long-standing feud, Ave and Lurch were at each other's throats once again, with Entra in the middle of it. The life of Viscera weighed heavily on her shoulders. So, when Ave again offered her his hand, she took it - and the two went swinging in their first fistfight together. Cutting loose in harsh backroom brawls against Lurch for once, Viscera was no more as Ave and Entra fought their way out of that life, sowing in her the seeds of independence and action that she'd neglected for years. Becoming fast friends with their backs to the wall, Lek and Mit - Ave's own partners in crime - proved to be good wingmen as well when things became ugly. So, in a battle-forged friendship, Entra was inducted into Averii's inner circle as she matured and grew out of her antisocial tendencies - and eventually, as old rumors were replaced with new ones, what tormentors she had became scarce, especially under Ave's presence. As quickly as things heated up, they cooled off, and Entra, for the first time, could finally, truly begin to relax. No more Ennie, no more Lurch, backroom deals, and questionable hacks - no more Viscera. Degree by degree, as days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, Entra adjusted to life outside of the shady deal. Eventually, she began to look towards something brighter - the life of a scientist. Seeking to satisfy her growing curiosity, she dreamed of discovery, a life beyond the dull routine of the Academy. The dreary, monotonous, dreadful, dull routine of the Academy. The one she'd finally settled into, leaving the shade. As things became calmer, old habits proved to die hard as Entra began to feel the pressure of boredom. Missing the excitement and danger wrought by her illegitimate business transactions, it became time again for Viscera to play. At first, it was little things; subtle jokes, little pranks. However, as time went on, so did her own aspirations and needs. A few cycles short of Graduation, a steadfast friendship was thrown into confusion and disbelief as Entra was caught red-handed, and dragged off down a dark hall, placed before a control brain. Viscera was offered a choice; face true judgement and hard time, or put her skills to use for the empire. Thus, graduating five years early with honors, she was shipped off to a stint in the military - community service, more or less. Finish up what would be the last of her academy years by serving the Armada. Not so hard - they'd even promised a science position in the end! She only wished she'd said her goodbyes properly. Military Service Cut loose upon the military, free from the Academy, Entra intended to serve only half a tour, five years of service. With her other five years owed to the Empire, she had intended to use them to push herself through a dedicated Science academy, or even outright give herself a ticket to the prestigious Vort research stations. Her initial assignments as a Navigator saw her jumping between smaller vessels, such as Shuvvers and support ships, and ate up about 2 years of her time as she grew familiar with each ship and their systems. Based within the same sector, her postings to each ship were relatively short, lasting only a few months at best. Ascended from the old rumors and bias of the Academy, although she was still younger, Entra enjoyed the respect of her crewmates, and became somewhat popular among them as reliable. However, she found herself a bit disappointed, failing to truly connect with anyone, and always feeling... Out of place. After a couple years, Entra found she'd been recommended by a few of her superiors to a returning Veteran, a grizzled man nearing 400 by the name of Talbolt. Leaving retirement, he'd reached Captain once more, and had been offered a new command with a new crew. Having various friends and contacts around the Empire, he'd been drawing promising recruits in to form the backbone for his ship. Flattered, Entra could only accept when she received his request to enlist among his crew. Expecting yet another small vessel, however, she was floored when she first laid eyes on the freshly assembled Viral Tank; a behemoth of a carrier-transport vessel, designated VT-0451; or, more traditionally, the Vengeance. Welcomed personally aside her fellow crewmates by the Captain, in the heart of a massive ship with a prodigal crew, Entra felt she'd found a place to call her own, and under Talbolt's wing, she once again opened up. A unique man, in command and in person, Talbolt treated the lives of his crew with care, and often tried to intervene and help himself, when practical, even seeing them as his family. Not the most Irken of ways, Entra had noted, and even brought up. To her surprise, however, Talbolt simply chuckled, and brought up a point of his own. "Would you rather trust a few measly words, or hard experience?" Year 5 - Reunion After three years under Talbolt's command, and 5 years total in the military, the Vengeance had returned to Irken orbit to rearm, refit, and recrew. Reaching the end of her planned stay in the military, Entra couldn't help but feel some regret as she said her goodbyes, and headed to the surface. She had plans, and hell, she intended to stick to them. Among those was a plan to see some good friends she hadn't seen in about half a decade, as it happened. Graduating a few days after her return to Irk, Entra gave a warm welcome as Averii, Lek, and Mit saw the surface for the first time, and they gave as good as they got. Celebrating their reunion, and their graduation, the four, although they'd kept up as best they could, had a fair amount of catching up to do, what with her unceremonious disappearance and 'goodbye' notes. It was little surprise to her when she learned they were military-bound; Averii, in fact, had secured a position as Sergeant of his own squad with his honors, intending to stick with Lek and Mit, whom he felt he worked with best. Ecstatic, Entra had applauded him, and wished him luck - though in response, she got a half-hearted thanks from him. Confused, she asked him about what was wrong, and to her surprise, he'd been hoping that she'd tag along, too. Squads were often composed of four people, after all. Disheartened, their celebrations eventually grew quiet as it became clear that Entra was aiming higher than the field, what with her interests in practically any area of the sciences. Sticking together for their last few days, Averii did ask her if she had any recommendations for his first posting, out of his options. Without a thought, she pointed him towards Talbolt, and as he submitted his request, and she submitted her own, their destinies were decided in an instant of computation. Ave would spend four years of his time under the Captain, serving among the troops aboard as it was shuffled around. Entra, meanwhile, would be dispatched to a Research Station, her dream posting, as an Apprentice, transported aboard the Vengeance as it made it's way out. Quiet, they soon embarked, and began what seemed like their final voyage. Averii had his squad, with Lek playing sharpshooter, Mit playing bomberman, and, as fate would have it, Lurch. On the other hand, Entra had herself. Alienating herself from her closest friends, and feeling out of place among her old crewmates once more, it proved to be a long, quiet, and lonely trip for Entra. In that quiet, however, her mind would begin to wander. In that quiet, she began to wonder if she'd made a mistake. From a distance, she watched as Ave awkwardly meshed with Lurch, growing under the command of Talbolt, and from a distance, Entra would constantly shy away, even avoiding her former Captain, struggling not to get caught up again. But in her continued isolation, she only found more and more doubt. The journey was only to be a couple weeks, but instead, it felt like a lifetime. Meanwhile, Lurch seemed to have changed. Entra could only watch as he began to try and wrap everyone around his finger, as he usually attempted to do. Always playing up the egos of those around them, calling them 'friends', as he had once called her, Lurch was utilizing the same tactics as before... Except with a certain touch of delicacy and patience, seeming to dance around their faults and doubts. Curiously, he'd seemed to have buried his aggression, his sheer egotism, and, to Entra's disgust, seemed to be genuine at times. To no surprise, however, Entra always caught his small hints and tells, and so she could only doubt him and watch with horror as even Ave began to struggle to resist his touch. Hell, even Talbolt seemed to come to like him. Then, Lurch turned his crosshairs on her, and as it turned out he was, in fact, just as brutal and angry as ever. He may have changed a bit, but inside, he was still the same powerhungry smeet she'd known. Granted, she wasn't the same complacent little girl. What started as a sort of attempt to 'reconcile' was blown off by Entra with barely even a thought. His apology met the same fate, as did his initial weak pleas. Frustrated, it quickly came to blows. Even then, however, Entra brushed him off with relatively little difficulty, playing on his hot-blooded nature with ease. Until he landed a punch, anyway, sending Entra sprawling to the deck. By that point, however, a crowd had gathered, and by that point, Ave and Talbolt had seen enough. Enraged, Ave, himself, alongside Lek and Mit, were practically pounding at the gates to get at Lurch. In the brief moments Averii had him, he'd already screwed up half his face with the full intent of finishing the job. Talbolt, however, in his crew-first attitude, simply told Lurch to sit down, shut up, or get off his ship. Stubborn as ever, Lurch, of course, resolved to stay aboard. However, unable to function with Averii, he found himself in an awkward place, and would have to resort to what connections he still had to keep any sort of position of importance. As for the hole in Ave's squad, as they drew near the Research Station, Entra resolved to ask Averii if it wasn't too late to join him, having grown tired of her self-imposed isolation. A bit hesitant at first, Ave, Lek, and Mit were eventually overjoyed at the prospect of Entra's return. Taking it up with Talbolt, he found himself rather fond of the idea as well, and in the end, Entra was re-encoded as an Irken Field Technician. A bit wary and squeamish of the eventual bloodshed she'd face, nonetheless, she accepted her future, and grew adept with the technologies at her disposal, from a datapad to the deadliest Hunter-Destroyer bot. Years 5-9 - Squad 223 Returning to service, Ave and her friends welcomed her with open arms as she returned to them proper. Although she did have about half a decade of veterancy over them, Entra was a mere Lance Corporal as the field was still something very alien to her. Although their decades of training had been primarily in combat, the true battlefield was still a mysterious place they'd yet to have truly ventured on. However, when the time soon came, they saw firsthand the hostility of the field, and the horrors of the aftermath. Hardened by the academy, her teammates were easily capable of shrugging off the combat, prepared all their lives for war; Averii, in fact, reveled in it at times, turning his favored shock-spear into a highly lethal man-shredder. Although trained in the art of combat, and just as proficient as their Sergeant, Entra found herself shocked by the sheer amount of violence and merciless combat they were thrown into. Eventually, she found herself holding back, in the end, more often than not resorting to non-lethally neutralizing instead of hyper-lethally terminating. To an extent, she even found herself disgusted with the zeal her friends ran into combat with. Nonetheless, despite her apprehensions, queasiness, and somewhat naive attitude, she integrated near-flawlessly. Although she disagreed with them, and disapproved of their methods and zeal, they were, when it boiled down to it, her friends, and at times she did have to face that reality sometimes came to kill or be killed. Quickly, they grew to work efficiently (though smoothly and quietly being something else entirely). Facing a whole spectrum of threats, thanks to their Empire's conquering tendencies, Entra came to rely on (and was relied on by) her friends and squadmates as they came to face that spectrum. Face to face with things from rogue drones, to rebellious slaves, and even the odd rebelling traitors or AIs, danger quickly became routine - as did their teamwork. Although talkative and seemingly unfocused, Lek, the team marksman, would prove to send a well-placed shot downrange whenever (and wherever) it was needed - be it an enemy sniper, or a too-close-for-comfort flanker. Quite a few times, Entra would find herself chewing him out for one of his racier comments, and then a gunshot would interrupt, and an unseen foe would drop dead behind her. When it came to having their backs to the wall, Mit, their resident pyromaniac, always pulled through. Although short, simple on the outside, he proved deceptively clever on the inside (much like his quips and jabs), and was capable of working wonders with only a handful of explosives. From makeshift minefields, ramshackle flare signals, high-demand demolition, and even the odd campfire, Mit had it covered. As for Averii, he proved to be, above all else, incredibly reliable. Armed with a mere shock-spear, a rifle, and a ferocious temper, he proved quite ''capable. Charging blade-first into the enemy, and sending blood and gore to the ceiling, his quick thinking led to bloodshed of a precisely brutal nature. However, being the Squad's leader, his quick thinking meant more than just knowing when, where, and how to stab someone, and often he directed the rest of them in an adrenaline-fueled rush - yet always finding the time to get their backs. In particular, her own, as she noticed. Entra herself encompassed more ''technical tasks, than combat - but in an age ridden with spaceflight and artificial intelligence, such tasks were rather common, yet important. From locked doors to security networks, repairing vehicles or sabotaging them, although she wasn't a direct combatant, she still found herself busy on the field. When she got to work, it often became a critical point, a matter of life or death - and her squad came to understand that quickly, as they began to fight tooth and nail to keep her safe. Then, after the fight, she'd always be on hand to patch them up, be it a few scrapes and cuts for Lek, some burns and scorches on Mit, or some outright rips and tears on Ave. Eventually, although she found it dirty, crude, and brutal work, she found herself enjoying the fights they were in, as time flew by - if not now, then later, as they recounted it afterward in the mess hall, the rec-room, or even over cards. Thrown through the high-pressure crucible of battle, they proved to emerge stronger, and their bonds grew tighter each fight - even if they had their good days, and bad days. Sure, Lek may be a knucklehead who doesn't know when to shut it, but he was a good shot, and watched your back. Mit may be a little short and simple, but he doesn't need to make it complicated when just a little will do. As for Ave, he could get a little extreme and caught up, sure, but he's always thinking on some ''level. As they grew together in the field, they grew, too, back 'home'. As their success rate skyrocketed, people took notice, and praise trickled down with promotions. Eventually, she even found herself with Averii across from the Captain, playing cards and recounting war stories. Soon, she came to realize, she was finding herself with Averii rather often; from the field, to the mess, the barracks, and even the halls. He seemed to realize it too, at some point, and eventually, they began to share awkard stares and laughs over it in the sometimes suffocating confines of their ship. Though they remained mostly professional on the field, Entra came to watch him more and more, growing more curious as their bonds were strengthened in solidarity. Four years later, they found themselves shuffled off of the ''Vengeance. Freed for a short time, the four of them quickly decided on a new posting, preferring something a bit quieter, as well as more suited to their ranks. Years 9-11 - Research Posted aboard a Research Vessel, the four of them were assigned as the chief security detail. Forming a command squad, of a sort, Averii was the overall head of security aboard the ship, flaunting his new position of First Lieutenant; meanwhile, Entra handled cybersecurity, with Lek handling the training of the individual, fresher security teams aboard. Meanwhile, Mit was selected as a 'personal guard' for the researchers aboard, despite his pyrotechnic tendencies. Between threats such as pirates, experiments, and the odd containment breach, as well as the wealth of knowledge and cutting-edge development done aboard, Entra was quickly enthralled. Diving into the archives and records aboard, and playing around with more than a few prototypes, she found it a relaxing change of pace from the Vengeance, a purely military vessel. However, after the first few weeks, Entra found herself quickly grow... Bored, tired, sick, even. A smaller ship, with a smaller crew, although the ship had catered to her interests at first, the sickeningly sterile corridors and monotonous routine she settled into became just that; monotonous. Incidents were far and few between, and what information she could read quickly dried up, with more locked behind firewalls and seals bearing the word 'classified'. The halls were all the same, and the crew themselves were detached, keeping to themselves and their peers, eyeing her and her teammates almost condescendingly. It didn't help that the extent of her activity as their 'cybersecurity specialist' amounted to finding lost passwords. As weeks stretched to months, Entra began to obsess over finding something to do. From small-time hobbies such as fiction and art, to playing pranks on the crew out of boredom and spite, to even slicing through the very firewalls she made to take a peek at that classified data they were working on. At least, until Averii caught on. Then, with a smirk, he joined her in the fun. Both bored out of their minds, they gravitated to one another as they tried to spend the next two years sanely. From sparring to arguing, rating to debating, and even just walking and talking in general, they found themselves at the other's side more often than not (and at Lek's throat, when he began to play with rumors). Years 11-13 - Blood and Dirt ''Revisions in Progress; the below is not completely accurate, or polished.'' Following their four years aboard the Vengeance, the squad decided upon a posting aboard a Research Vessel as the security detail. Despite occasional lab incidents and the odd pirate, it was a rather boring assignment for Entra, who could not even be entertained by the scientific records aboard the vessel. In her boredom, her advances grew somewhat bolder on Averii, both as an experiment with their feelings and as part of satisfying her personal curious interest. At times she would strike successfully, and they'd spend a quiet moment doing something simple such as admiring the stars together. So effective were her little experiments, in fact, that he began to approach her about such things as well. Two years later they'd find themselves in the trenches in a legion, dedicated primarily against the Meekrob and their allies in the stressful day-to-day situations they had to survive. Shape-shifting beings of energy were not that easy to combat, and the average soldier had to work much, much harder to survive, especially so on their own. Those who couldn't handle the stress threatened their entire team. Much worse, however, were entire teams of stress-cracked individuals, going rampant and getting killed. As bodies piled around them in the agonizing two year posting, the fear pressured their bonds harder than they thought was possible. They were at eachother's throats, and no one ever came back from the field without a few injuries. Lek began to show signs of a coming fracture, growing irrational and hostile, compulsively marking the routes to the nearest ships off-world. Mit edged to a line that was growing fainter and fainter as life became less about living and more about explosions and killing. As for Averii? He couldn't take the stress of command and combat combined for so long with no end in sight. With that, Entra would begin to tear herself apart and blame it all on herself. Stemming from somewhat justifiable things, her self-blame became irrational. If a rifle missed a single shot, for example, she was liable to begin blaming that on herself for not calibrating it properly beforehand. Thus, with an abrasive and hostile marksman, an increasingly careless and reckless demolitions expert, an overstressed leader without hope, it all weighed heavily on Entra's shoulders as she seeked to blame herself alone, and no one else, hearkening back to her Academy tormentor's words. Squad 223 seemed finished. As an untimely end seemed in sight, Ave decided to step forward, and three words froze her world. Then, as the weight suddenly fell from her shoulders, after a bit of hesitation and initial shock, she said three words back that she never thought she'd say. Thus, Entra started proper on their rather personal relationship, with gunfire overhead and blood in the mud. She was determined that despite not knowing a single thing about it, she would find a way to make it work for them. Such was the strange power of what humans called 'Love'. In the meantime, however, she stopped grinding herself to dust and decided that they needed to get their act together, and thus they brought 223 back. Together. When the next year started, they fought tooth and nail, to the last shot they had to stay alive, and kept doing so until they were far, far away. Exhausted and spent from their time in combat, the squad eagerly accepted reserve duty on Irk. Living out of a shared apartment with the only requirements being a mandatory check-in and attendance of events with the local garrison, they rested and relaxed for the last two years of their tour of duty. With more time than they knew what to do with, Entra and Averii decided to take their relationship slowly and cautiously. The Second Decade Reenlisting for a second tour, the squad was together once more during the much more tense times of the Irken-Vortian schism, with warships patrolling the contested borders between the once-close allies. Things were uncomfortably quiet at times, and exhilaratingly intense at others, with the squad signed up for a full ten years aboard the warship. Right out the gate, in fact, they were approached by an Irken Adjucator and spent their first few months rooting out corruption and conspiracy against the Empire, even tracing it to within their very ship, and to a certain specialist named Lurch. Averii and Entra would deal with him personally, with the entire thing resulting in rather nice promotions for the squad. For Entra, it was the end of a long-time tormentor. For Ave, Lurch finally shut up. Boosted to full Lieutenant, Entra was often assigned to work with the newly Lieutenant-Commander Averii in overall coordination of operations, among other things such as ship security and crew training. Lek found himself more dedicated than ever to his choice teams of marksmen and snipers as a Lieutenant, and Mit to his Combat Engineers as he continued to craft masterful explosive solutions as a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Doing respectable jobs in their respective command roles, however, they continued to perform even more impressively when Squad 223 was reunited proper for special tasks and operations, ordered directly by the Captain (or at times, by Ave). As service wound down, Ave and Entra's futures were still rather undecided. On one hand, they could continue to serve in the military, climb the chain of command, become great heroes to their people. In fact, the Irken Elite Trials were coming up! On the other, they'd been fighting almost all their lives, and had a peaceful future together within their grasp. Averii and Entra would sometimes poke and prod at the question of the future, wondering and arguing. Entra herself actively contemplated a life as a scientist every once in a while. However, as their service aboard the ship came toward it's end on the journey home, the then-numerous pirates struck hard and fast. Whatever they'd been discussing before would become immediately irrelevant. The Vengeance's sibling ship would be destroyed in the first wave alone, caught by surprise and with their shields down at the edge of a friendly system. Taking a hit itself, it's own command crew was incapacitated as an entire bay of men, women, weapons, and equipment would be lost. In the chaos, pirate vessels pressed the advantage, attempting to board the ship and take control. Averii would be left to take command, instilling a no-retreat, no-surrender mentality, and the ship would be held as even lowly service-drones joined them in battle against the pirate forces, vying to take such a prize. Reinforcements soon came, but as the smoke cleared, the pirates retreating, Averii would despair, and not just for the high cost in bodies. Only two of his team returned to him, and in bodybags at that. Lek, with a hole through his skull courtesy of the enemy, and Mit, burnt and scarred by his own explosives. As for Entra, she seemed to have vanished into thin air after being dragged away, either dead or unconscious, through an airlock. The unsettled case of her fate would haunt Averii for years to come. As he returned to service as an Elite not even a year later, destroying pirate strongholds from within as he searched for any sign of her, she would be eluding his discovery for years as a burning mix of various emotions fueled his personal war. Even now in his mind still beats the question; Is she still alive? Missing In Action The truth is, there are only two individuals alive who could truly answer the question, both hidden on a secluded marine research facility on a rather watery world known as Narcissus II. The first would be the man in charge of the isolated facility, the old Vortian Professor Crom'Var, hidden on the planet for years as he studied the planet's every facet, and protected from discovery by the local nebula as well as the general remoteness of Narcissus. The second would be his acting assistant, a young Irken by the name of Entra... During the pirate ambush in the final year before the end of their second decade of duty, Squad 223 was left in charge of a ship demoralized, disorganized, and lobotomized. Enforcing a 'no retreat, no surrender' mentality as he took command, Averii quickly directed his team members to key sections to coordinate the defense and hold the line as boarding craft ominously approached. While Ave was forced to remain locked in the bridge, Lek was needed on the main defensive line, and Mit in Engineering. Entra would take the 'quietest' assignment - the medical bay. Though to her, the groans, screams, and cries of the wounded were plenty loud, churning her stomach a bit as she took the duty of watching their flank and protecting the said wounded. By her side would be a fair amount of automated defenses and a few fully armed and operational hunter-destroyers. For hours they would fight, grinding through wave after wave of rather persistent pirates, intent on taking their prize and dragging it off to parts unknown. Lek would be the first to fall. During a lull in the battle, as Lek discarded his damaged helmet, a patient sniper would plant one between his eyes. The line weakened and buckled in places with the loss of the experienced soldier, and was forced to concede and condense the remaining troops as sectors were lost and the lines were breached. Sectors and lines that would lead to the Engineering Deck. Mit fell next, caught in the blast of his own explosives in an attempt to seal those sectors off and save the engineering team. For all his skill and care, the explosives, coupled with the munitions of advancing and intent pirates, would compromise the ship's integrity even further, and artificial gravity would fail, forcing the defensive line to fall back even more as they conceded more territory. Territory that would lead behind them, and into the main medical bay as the battle reached it's final hour. Crushing automated defenses with ease as they advanced, the pirates launched all remaining escape pods as they advanced, allowing waiting craft outside to force their way in and add to the march. Attempting to call for backup, Entra would only get half a message off before the last of her hunter-destroyers were destroyed, damaging her commset in the blast. She would continue to attempt to hold out with the help of the few that were well enough to hold a weapon, and Averii himself, despite the objections of his self-appointed bodyguards, would personally attempt to make his way to the bay as the pirates were forced to pull out, an Irken Response Force exiting hyperspace practically a stone's throw away. As he reached the medical bay, however, his hopes were dashed as bodies lay strewn, and a barely-conscious form - the Captain, even worse for wear than Averii had last seen - simply pointed down a corridor. The last time Averii saw her, she was unconscious, bloodied, and limp as she was dragged onto a ship. No Escape As reinforcements jumped in, swarming the vessels of pirates too slow to move away, many smaller craft attempted to get away. One such craft detached from one of the empty escape pod hatches aboard the Vengeance, and sped away as two eager pilots spotted it on their screens, and tagged it. Aboard, the few pirates lucky enough to get back in held their collective breaths as their ship attempted to escape, and in the corner they discarded their spoils. Medical supplies, looted weapons, and even a few captives such as the blue-eyed female who had put up quite a fight. Making for a random system, the small boarding craft's engines lit up, and it sped away from the battle. Though, Irken Pilots are '''not known for being slow or merciful. Only minutes later, the ship was forced out of warp, damaged and trailing all sorts of shattered components as two spittle runners hounded it into a nebula. With the shields long gone and the hull shredded, the craft was forced into the atmosphere of an oceanic world, and disappeared from the eyes and sensors of both following fighters, reappearing as a cloud of fiery debris. Satisfied, they set a course for home and left the system. However, while the ship itself had disintegrated under the barrage of reentry, the bay remained intact, ejected at the last moment. Stomachs lurched as it dropped back and away, landing thrusters making minute adjustments as the escape vessel plummeted at thousands of meters per second. Then, only minutes away from a safe landing, the vessel plowed through a storm system, and lost power as it's conscious occupants began to panic. Not that they had long to do so. Only moments later, unprotected by any system aside from the very metal that built the bay, the vesssel made hard landfall on one of the larger land masses, undetected by any Irken. Not to say that someone didn't detect it, and as he studied his readings, Vortian Scientist Crom'Var scratched his head in confusion as his drones scanned the wreckage, detecting no survivors. Anomaly Soon after making plans and disregarding the wreckage, a blue-eyed female was jolted awake, gasping for air, and with a pounding headache. More importantly, however, was what she immediately realized she was without: Most, if not all of her memory, seemed to be gone from her visibly damaged PAK, and her body in no better condition, her mind able to recall basic things as she stumbled from the wreckage. Among the first things that would stick in her mind, however, was a name; Entra. Her own. Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, another name would hover just out of reach, coming in and out randomly. Averii. Injured, dazed, and stranded with more than a few corpses, Entra soon lost consciousness as her damaged PAK attempted to keep her alive. Meanwhile, Crom'Var would journey out himself on a survey craft to inspect the remains of the lost vessel. Astonishingly, as he approached a few hours later, he would discover a life sign, and stumble upon the unconscious Entra. A bit frightened and paranoid, the rather old (pretty freakin' old) Crom would detain her for further questioning, but with little progress made after the first few weeks, he soon gave up. The Irken's PAK, he would discover, was not only damaged, but also flawed in a few ways, likely further distorting and fragmenting her memory, leaving it out of reach. She could remember select things, such as her name, distinct days, Irk, the Tallest, but then she wouldn't recall others. Not that he'd admit it to the confused Irken, but Crom didn't know how to fix the PAK, even if he wanted to. Their respective governments were in a hostile state of unease, and he had no idea how she'd react to him with all her mind's knowledge restored. Unable to simply release the Irken for fear of reprisal or even at least restore her memory, old Crom'Var simply decided to have her remain at his research facility, where they would 'try' to work on her memory occasionally. A few months later, some things did return to her, however. Computers became eerily easy to operate and peel through, almost as if she'd sifted through the same kinds of machines before, for example. She'd also grasp things faster and faster, and eventually a few distinct names and events would return. Lek... Mit. A gunshot and an explosion came to mind with each name. Lurch... Averii. One, resent. The other... something else. Familiar, yet alien... She would feel certain ways about each name, and over time she and Crom would generate various theories. None that would really get anywhere, however, except for the few they created around this 'Averii'. Meanwhile, Crom would be astounded that she even began to remember things, with most of Irken knowledge stored in their PAK, a machine that as far as he knew could not repair itself. Meanwhile, along with her returning skills with computers, Entra also found herself more and more intrigued by the aquatic world around her, and seemed to understand more and more of the notes the scientist left laying around. Eventually, she decided to somewhat ask, somewhat force him to allow her to become a lab assistant, with little progress made in her memory's full return. Hesitantly, old Crom accepted, and soon after she became an equal scientist as her comprehension reached further and further beyond his expectations. Narcissus II ''to Present At this time, Entra has become a full Marine Biologist, becoming dedicated to her quiet studies of Narcissus II's overall environment, and isolated from the direct influence of the Empire as she is unknowingly kept purposely in the dark (and on-planet) by Crom'Var. Her views and opinions are mixed with what she remembers, and what Crom has told her, and her overall status as living, rather than dead, is unknown to the Empire overall. The only real effect she has on the world outside of Nautilus II is through the anonymous science studies and journals she publishes with Crom'Var, and since her rather violent landing has not seen another live Irken in person. Despite her dedication to the world of Narcissus II, however, Entra can't help but feel a sense of boredom, quenched only when in the waters of Nautilus, or when the Karan Bloodfest is on, stirring her inner Irken to life (no matter how wrong it is), which is supplemented by a curiosity born from her amnesia. Appearance and Equipment of note Physical At 5'8", or 1.7272 meters tall, Entra is of a rather respectable height. With rather rare blue eyes, framed by sharp eyelashes and triangular antennae curls, Entra looks rather unique, and has a decently shapely and rather athletic build despite her predisposition towards tech like computers. This is likely a result of an increased interest in mobility-based courses in the Academy, such as Gymnastics, as well as a personal dedication to fitness. Her teeth are of the more rounded and common 'nub' variety in contrast to Averii's sharp ones, and she also has a beauty mark on her right cheek. In addition, she tends to wear minimal makeup to exaggerate her lips. She also possesses a PAK marked with purple rather than red or pink. Clothing On combat duty, Entra usually donned her standard-issue Field Technician's Combat Uniform. This often consisted of a mask, headset, optional helmet, and heavily armored gauntlets over thick torso plating, in an Imperial Purple color scheme. Notably she often disregarded the helmet entirely, and had dual hip holsters below her PAK for her sidearms plus a chest-mounted toolkit. Atop her head, goggles were often found. Off-duty, Entra commonly wore a modified purple variant of the common uniform. Primarily, it was, indeed, purple, with a tailcoat and some minor pink ribbing. Her gloves and boots were adorned with (mostly) decorative metal ridges as well. Sometimes, however, she would decide to forgo this for a more typical uniform, much more in line with regulations. Notably, she adored the kimono-like dresses and robes that many civilians and dignitaries preferred to wear, often wearing something similar on longer shifts off-duty or on shore leave. Averii notably purchased many dresses for her as gifts. Following her decision to become a Marine Biologist, however, Entra is often found in a labcoat. When it comes to her labcoats, Entra typically wears a modified version of traditional Vortian science robes. Although designed to be worn by practically any bipedal life-form, Entra's stature (and personal needs) led her to make some modifications to them, allowing her to both fit into them properly, and wear them comfortably. However, when in the field, Entra dons a specially-designed divesuit. Divided into three distinct layers, the divesuit's first couple layers are, essentially, just a wetsuit. Purple and black in color, the wetsuit's first layer primarily keeps the wearer from getting too hot, or getting too cold, dispersing and regulating heat throughout. It's also meant to keep the wearer dry, of course - not that it's always successful. The second layer is designed to protect, resisting cuts, tears, and extreme temperatures to the best of it's ability - useful traits when it comes to uncharted alien oceans, as it so happens. It's also capable of controlling buoyancy, and in conjunction with the first layer, can regulate pressure when the suit is sealed, allowing for deeper dives. The third layer is essentially just armor and equipment. Primarily, it's plating and magnetized holsters strapped on, meant to further protect from hazards, and to more easily store equipment. Not the most advanced piece of hardware, it does it's job well. The chestplate is home to a rebreather and O2 recycler that work in conjunction with the breathing mask, which can be holstered on the stomach when not in use. The gloves and 'shoes' of the unit, notably, possess deployable fins and webbing, allowing for higher mobility when underwater - though by no means do they alone allow someone to outpace an engine. Notable Equipment and Weapons In terms of her equipment, Entra (despite thorough training with all common firearm types) preferred to utilize sidearms in gunfights, her reasoning being that she wasn't as weighed down by a single-handed pistol in comparison to a two-handed rifle. Particularly, Entra had a preference for the Type 1201 'Spiker' Rail Pistol, which utilizes magnetic accelerators to fire small shards of metal at high velocities. She tended to use a personal pair of an unknown variant, dual-wielding the handguns with lethal effectiveness despite the recoil. Notably, Averii decided to take them in one day and toiled over them for most of it to give them distinct pearl-like finishes for one of her birthdays. Meanwhile in close range, though she trained often with the shock-spear, she personally used smaller weapons like knives and stunsticks. Able to work fast with the knives, she was also rather accurate when throwing them, and enjoyed the various non-lethal (and highly lethal) options offered by the smaller weapons in addition to their portability. Miscellaneous * Military Grade Hack Modules (PAK) ** Crom hasn't told Entra the true identity of these components to Entra, in a paranoid effort to protect himself. * Vortian Aquatic Mapping Probes (VAMPs) (PAK) ** Given to her by Crom'Var to help her when mapping any cave systems. * Holo of Averii (Confiscated and held in secret by Crom'Var) * Rarl Kove's ''Courting and Mating Rituals of the Many Galaxies (Book) ** A gift, humorous in nature, from Lek. It raised many questions from Crom that she was rather incapable of answering, for various reasons. Personality Commonly much more reserved than the average Irken, Entra was quiet and intelligent in the Academy. Due in no small part to the teasing and mocking and insults of the older classmates she was forced to work with, Entra commonly shied away from social interactions and grew to dislike the egotistical personalities of many of those she met. To her, most other smeets were going to proclaim their unproved greatness or their superiority, or some other lies and slander that would inevitably bore her. When it came to interacting, she had few 'actual' friends outside of the simulations until Averii came along, and thus was very quiet unless talking to herself (which she did frequently) or when she was answering questions. She'd express subtle displeasure at the presence of others she didn't need to be with, often using equally subtle hints to drive them off. In a few words, she was Intelligent, Quiet, and Antisocial. Maybe a touch bitter as well. Entering service on the Vengeance, she found herself more weak-'stomached' and more merciful than many of her peers, which were all factors in her initial assignment as a Navigator. Under the command of Captain Talbolt, she found the work pleasant, but easy, along with a few more friends in fellow Navigators. However, as the Captain brought up the need for replacements for the ground teams, she volunteered without hesitation upon hearing Averii's name. Though she didn't enjoy the death that she knew she'd be facing, she felt that she owed her friend in various ways. She grew to accept much of the work they did, and even returned on the next tour despite her thoughts against it, wishing to remain with her friends as the Combat Technician's life proved more exciting and challenging than that of a Navigator due to the impulsive and risky actions one had to take. To summarize, she was also Naive, Somewhat Hemophobic (Afraid of Blood), 'Merciful,' as well as a Risk-Taker, Loyal, '''and '''Quick-Witted. To her friends during her service, she was much more talkative and positive, energetic for them, and commonly them only. Those outside the group rarely saw her talk more than a few sentences when necessary, and she was rather neutral and reserved to them. Thus, she was then rather Closed to strangers, but open and friendly to those she knew and loved. Come her arrival on Narcissus II, and with the loss of her memory, the old Entra is buried under a mess of blank space. In her place is a very similar, but very inexperienced and somewhat biased woman, curious to know more about herself and the world around her, but cautious and analytical due to being equipped with the tales of an old scientist on the other side of a now-won war. In closing, Entra is a unique mix. A quiet and antisocial, yet merciful and naive intelligence to those away from her, Entra's behavior reveals a cautious but risk-loving and loyal individual, normally open to those close to them. She has her own quirks, such as her distaste for blood and gore, or her hidden energetic and curious nature. She also has her own unique views, built from a fusion of a scattered and sometimes blurry memory, and the stories of one that she, in another time, would call 'enemy'. Notably, she does have a bit of a wilder primal side, though she tends to restrain it with politeness. Among the (sometimes conflicting) words that one may use to describe her are: * Analytical * Antisocial * Bitter * Cautious * Curious * Friendly * Hemophobic * Intelligent * Loyal * Merciful * Naive * Open-Minded * Polite * Positive * Primal * Quick-Witted * Quiet * Risk-Taking * Sheltered * Wild Notable Relationships Averii Once her absolute best friend, she first met Ave in a combat simulation during their Academy Years, but never knew his name until long after. Initially quiet and formal, they quickly grew close towards the end of their respective academy years, and often debated light-heartedly, other times getting into deep, analytical arguments. Finding him intelligent, friendly (if a bit shy) and not too hard to look at, Entra eventually took a fancy to Averii, finding him much nicer in general to be around than anyone else. More comfortable with talking to him than most others, she learned much about him, and in turn, he learned much about her as the opened up to eachother in ways they had never done with others. Eventually, she decided to make advances on him and experiment with some strange, new feelings around her 5th and 6th years in the military; to her then-mostly-hidden delight, they seemed to be working. Then, with gunfire overhead and corpses aplenty, Averii jumped the gun and told her he loved her. Thus, the closest thing she had to a best friend became something more to her. Not that they knew all that much about that sometimes accursed emotion, but regardless, they were determined to make it work. No matter how long it took. Then, she disappeared through an airlock, only a few meters away from Averii's pounding hands. Most of his career as an Irken Elite was driven by his need to find out the truth of what happened to her. While he still has his duty to the Empire, and now more important than ever despite his lackluster assignment, he still hopes constantly for any sign of her final fate, of any clue. He has at least somewhat come to terms with her disappearance, however. Somewhat. Notably, she nicknamed him 'Lead', and he called her 'Enn'. They also both celebrated her day of birth annually, a tradition Entra started for herself when she was just a smeet. As of the last 50 years, however, Ave's seen it more as a day of mourning, and Entra's forgotten many things, with this included due to the reparable damage to her PAK. Out of the things Entra had on her when she washed up on Narcissus II, Entra had a single picture of her and Averii... Not that she knows this, as Crom'Var has kept it hidden from her for decades. Mit Rather strange and random at times, Entra both enjoyed the short Irken's company and was disturbed by it. Initially their relationship was rather awkward, as Mit harbored negative feelings over Entra stabbing him in the face in a simulation years ago, but they soon got over it. Notably he was unsurprised when her relationship with Averii was revealed to him. She would occasionally call him Mitten to annoy him. Lek Initially annoyed by the male, he grew on Entra. A source of advice at times, as well as sharpshooting and reliable overwatch, Lek proved himself a capable soldier and a capable friend when she needed his help. Lek sometimes thought of her as a sister as the years went on, and misses her presence, even after the death of his body. Along with Averii, he waits for any sign of her, but in contrast is still rather rattled even 50 years later over her disappearance, in part due to the fact that he is now just a PAK. Notably, initially disapproved of her relationship with Averii. Though he himself poked fun at the existence of such a thing, even giving Ave some half-serious advice at times, he was rather shocked when he learned of it. He's reconsidered his stance on that long ago, however, and has even given her a few gifts as a joke. Crom'Var N/A, incomplete. Lurch A source of abuse and constant annoyance throughout her Academy and military career. Almost a foot shorter than her at his time of death, he was not missed when she and Ave killed him off. Notably, the green-eyed, large-jawed male called her Ennie; a nickname she despised. Notable Quotes * "I'd rather you let Lurch get his brains beat out of him first, please." - To her teammate during the combat assessment in which she met Averii. * "I must admit, I'm not too ''unhappy about you throttling Lurch... But was ripping his 'HEAD 'off ''really necessary?!" - To Averii, following the above. * "What on Irk is it with you and hating chocolate, anyway?" - To Averii on his dislike of Chocolate. * "There are''' millions of miles of circuits ''on layer after layer of '''paper-'thin wafers, coded with ''all sorts of '''sensitive information'' that can cause something to explode. So, SHUT UP, before I ''deliberately ''cross a life-support circuit!" - Entra on trying to work with sensitive machinery while under fire. * "You see this look? It's 'TERROR."' - Entra on rather daunting tasks. * "If we die here, I swear to Irk I'm going to kill you, Ave!" - Working under pressure. ** "But how ''can you kill me if we're '''dead'?!" - Averii's response. ** "YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" - Entra's retort. * "Will you shut up and listen to me?" - Attempting to gain the attention of someone. * "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" - Improvising under pressure. * "What exactly does 'for science' mean, anyway?" - On the motto of the Research Ship they were stationed on. * "Why '''is there ''blood on the '''ceiling?!"'' '''- Mysterious bloodstains. If caused by Ave, criticism after. * "That had '''better just be a boot... Oh. Oh, Tallest. I'm going to be ill." - Entra on discarded limbs. * "We are billions of miles from home, there's dead bodies everywhere, artillery going off every minute, and my boots are full of indescribable things. I feel no need '''to apologize! ''NO NEED!"' ''- Entra having a bad day on the Front. * '"You mean we're allowed ''to disobey suicidal orders?" '- Entra on avoiding questionable action. * "Oh'', you ''always ''take me to such '''nice' places'', don't you?"'' - Half-Sarcastic, Half-Serious comment on the often exotic and varied (and just as often unsavory and lethal) settings they (Entra and Ave) work in. Themes Created to fit with the trend of giving one's characters a particular song as a theme, this section is dedicated to the tracks that fill the noise behind Entra. Songs are organized by the source, IE, a Halo Song will be listed under the subsection of that specific Halo. Unless stated, none of these were created by Cravitus and are property of respective owners. Playlist available here. Doom (2016) - Mick Gordon. * VEGA Core - ''Panic, high tension'' * Hell Guard - ''Battle.'' * Snapmap Ambient - ''Calm, tension, waiting.'' Halo Wars - Stephen Rippy. * Best Guess at Best - ''Main Theme.'' * Money or Meteors - ''Relaxing.'' * Flollo - ''Work.'' Roleplays * None at this time. Other Facts * She lacks the inherent xenophobia seen in many Irkens. * Entra, using certain databases logging Irken Births, has figured out she was born on Day 56 of a Standard Year. ** Entra was born on February 25th, if you use Human Calendars. * As mentioned earlier, Entra (unlike most Irkens) celebrates her Birthday. This is due to personal reasons connected to treatment she received from older classmates. * Entra's apprehensiveness when it comes to force, somewhat weak stomach, and lack of xenophobia would not have sat well with the control brains when her Existence Evaluation came up, among other things... Though she didn't appear due to disappearing 31 years prior to the scheduled evaluation. * Her Existence Evaluation was scheduled to occur 19 years ago. * Entra is capable of crippling Averii by giving him an equivalent of 'puppy-dog eyes', a unique and (to him) paralyzing phenomena that he finds, to his despair, 'cute'. * It's generally agreed that Ash Sroka, the voice of Tali'Zorah of Mass Effect, ''would be a ''perfect'' fit for Entra's voice. * '''Entra's ''mortal enemies are spiders and squid.' * To Averii's extreme dismay, ''Entra typically finds monkeys '''cute'.'' * Ave taught her how to dance, a skill she is able to recall even''' with her damaged '''memory. * She sometimes declared things cute, much to Averii's dismay due to his dislike for the word. * Entra suffers from the unnamed phobia of tentacles, and responds to being teased about this violently. * Like Ave, Entra's favorite alcoholic drink tends to be spiced mead. * Unlike Averii, who started as a lightweight drinker and adjusted, Entra started as an average drinker and became a lightweight, with no small thanks to the fact that she hasn't had an alcoholic beverage ever since she landed on Narcissus II. * Though she initially despised Ave for how he would tease her by playing with her antennae, Entra reluctantly admitted she loved it when he played around with them. * Entra loves ''Chocolate. * Entra generally favors anything sweet. * She has a high heat tolerance, but a low cold tolerance. * Ave possesses one of her handguns and some holos of them together. They're his most prized possessions. '''' Gallery EntMK6Jacket.png EntMK6Sci.png EntMK6Port.png EntMK5Dive.png EntMK5Sci.png EntMK5SciPort.png EntMK5Civ.png Ent2016Halloween.png EntraScience2.png EntraMK4Port1.gif EntraFTechA.png EntraFTechB.png Squad223.png EntraLabcoat.png EntraMK3C.png EntraMK3Combat.png EntraMK3A.png EntraKimonoB.png EntraKimonoC.png ClassyEntra.png ClassyAve-Entra.png UnspokenWords.png Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Rogue Category:Fanon Category:Defectives Category:Technicians Category:Scientists Category:Irkens Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:Major Character Category:Unfinished